A New Deadly Alliance: Chronicle 03
by mindmaster123
Summary: A spin-off based on my Bleach/Mortal Kombat crossover fanfic. Reptile has always faced many kinds of challenges, but nothing prepared him for this mission: go to Zaterra and discover what is causing a mysterious magical disturbance that can cause the destruction of everything . Story better than summary.


CHRONICLE03:RETURNTOZATERRA

Author's Notes: This story happens between Chapters 2 and 3 of my "A New Deadly Alliance" Fanfic

Reptile looked at the portal and he looked back at his friends. "Well...Wish me luck." Reptile said and he walked through the portal. Once he crossed the portal he saw a realm with and Aztec like city, he saw many houses and buildings of stone. "Home Sweet Home." Reptile thought and he ran to some unknown place.

Start of Flashback (Some Minutes Ago)

Reptile entered Reiko's office. "Did you want to talk to me?" Reptile asked.

"Yes." Reiko replied simply. "Take a sit." Reiko said and Reptile sat on a chair.

"What do you want with me?" Reptile asked.

"I talked to Lord Shao Kahn some hours ago before he had another energy burst and he said that he detected a magical disturbance and he wants you to discover what is happening." Reiko explained.

"Why do you speak as if this is important? And why does Lord Shao Kahn needs me to do it, when he could call someone like Grimmjow to take care of it?" Reptile questioned.

"He thought that you would prefer to do this mission, since the magical disturbance was detected in your home realm." Reiko asked shocking Reptile who widened his eyes.

"What? It was detected in Zaterra?" Reptile asked and Reiko nodded. "I'll leave right now." Reptile said as he raised and he left the room.

End of Flashback

Reptile continued to run but then he saw the ruins of a giant palace and he stopped. "Look at this." Reptile said and he smiled sadly. "It is my house." Reptile said and he entered the palace, he walked around he found the living room, it had three one-seat couches and a fireplace. "I remembered when I told to my family that I got a vacancy in medical college of Dragonia, father was so proud of me while my mother Ariadne and my sister Mira didn't stop crying." Reptile thought and he chuckled, he walked off the living room and he arrived at a garden with a fountain with a serpent and dead plants. "But probably my favorite memory is from something that happened here, cause it was here that father introduced me to her." Reptile thought and he felt himself nostalgic.

Start of Flashback

Reptile was reading a pile of books about things such as pharmacology, reptilian medicine and genetic, but then he heard steps he looked and he saw his father along with a Saurian female that resembled a female humanoid Velociraptor, he looked at her features she had a curvaceous body with a sizable bust but what was most fascinating to him were her blue greenish eyes. "Reptile I thought that you would like to meet her, this adorable lady is Khameleon, she is daughter of a friend of mine and she was crazy to meet you and besides you need to hang out with girls of your old age." Reptile's father said and both Reptile and Khameleon blushed.

"Father, you know that I can find a girl myself, I just didn't had time to do it with the studying, and you don't have to embarrass me in front of her." Reptile said with a heavy blush and his father merely laughed.

"Anyway, I know that you are going to thank me for this someday." Reptile's father said and he left them alone in the garden.

Reptile and Khameleon looked at each other and they blushed and Reptile returned to his reading while she sat at his side and hugged his arm. "Stop acting so shyly and let me take you to a more funnier place." Khameleon said as she dragged him away.

"And there is something funnier than reading?" Reptile questioned.

"Trust me, I know the perfect place to hang out with you." Khameleon said and she winked at him.

Some minutes later Reptile and Khameleon were in a bar, Reptile was looking at his glass of sake and he hadn't even drank a single swig and Khameleon was already asking for her third glass, she looked at him and smirked. "Hey silly are you going to stare at your glass all night or what?" She asked jokingly.

"I just don't think that alcohol intake will benefit us and besides..." Reptile started to say but Khameleon took his glass and made him swallow the whole content of the glass, Reptile stared at Khameleon narrowing his eyes but she merely laughed at his expression.

"You are so cute when you try to be scary." She chuckled and Reptile blushed and she looked to the other side making her laugh more.

"My father said that you are the daughter of one of his friends, so what your father does? Is he a general like mine?" Reptile asked as he asked another glass of sake for the bartender.

"Yeah, my father is the General of Crocolidya army." Khameleon replied.

"Your father is of crocodile bloodline?" Reptile asked and Khameleon stared at him with a hint of anger. "I don't have nothing against the other Saurian sub-species I just asked for curiosity." Reptile explained nervously.

Khameleon giggled and her giggles turned in loud laugh. "You are so silly!" She said laughing and Reptile grumbled and he looked to the other direction, Khameleon saw that and she stopped laughing and she hugged his arm again. "But I like the silly cute guys." She said and kissed him in the cheek.

"I think that I am starting to like you too." Reptile admitted.

End Of Flashback

"And in no time, Khameleon and I were engaged." Reptile thought he looked down and saw some beautiful white flowers and he smiled. "These are Salameon's favorite flowers, I wonder how they survived all this time." He questioned as he looked at the flowers, then he heard a bang behind him he looked back and he saw a man as tall as Edrad with black hair and yellow eyes wearing an outfit of a Shaolin monk, the man punched Reptile that flew out of his house the man reappeared behind him and kicked him and Reptile was sent crash to the ground. "How dare you invade the sanctity of my home and attack me?" Reptile snarled.

"It is you who is trespassing! Return to where you came from and I may let you live!" The Monk shouted.

"I want to see you making me." Reptile said and he dashed towards the man and kicked him in the chest, the monk barely moved and he grabbed Reptile by the leg and smashed him on the ground.

"You should have left when you could and now you are going to die." The monk said and he drew a Chinese broadsword and tried to cut Reptile but he defended with his barbarian scimitar and he was covered by a green aura.

"Don't Underestimate Me!" Reptile roared and he transformed to his true Saurian form surprising the monk, Reptile stretched his hand and grabbed the monk by the head and he pushed him still holding his head and he raised, Reptile increased strength in his grip and he threw the monk that crashed in a house. "Forgive me if I am being repetitive but you should have left when you could and now you are going to die." Reptile snarled and he walked towards the monk.

"Wait warrior! I am not your enemy!" The monk said.

"What? So you invade my house and try to attack me and you think that you can make me think the opposite of it? You are insane!" Reptile said indignant.

"I know what you mean, so let me explain it to you, not with words but with actions." The monk said and Reptile sheathed his scimitar and he crossed his arms.

The monk was covered by a gray greenish aura and the upper part of his outfit was incinerated and he transformed in a humanoid Alligator Snapping Turtle shocking Reptile. "You are a Saurian?" Reptile asked.

"Yes, I am sorry for attacking you before, I didn't know that you are a Saurian." The turtle monk said.

"Okay you don't have to worry about it, after all it was my fault for being in human form. Whoa! I didn't thought that I would find another Saurian." Reptile said and he transformed back to his human form.

"We were attacked but we aren't extinct." The turtle monk said and he transformed back to his human form.

"So there are others along with you?" Reptile asked.

"Yes, I can show to you were they are." The turtle said and he gestured to Reptile follow him and they walked together. "What is your name, warrior?"

"My name is Reptile, and yours?" Reptile said.

"My name is Ryu-Hou." The Turtle Monk said.

IN LAS NOCHES

Tesla entered his room only to find Loly laying down on his bed with her hands in the back of her head. "What are you doing here?" Tesla asked and Loly merely smiled.

"Does a girl need any motive to see her boyfriend?" Loly asked smiling and Tesla sighed and he sat beside her. "Seriously what is the problem honey?" She asked a little concerned.

"I am just a little concerned with Reptile, I mean you didn't see how he was before leaving, I can only imagine how he felt returning to his home after everything that happened to him and to his realm." Tesla said sorrowful.

Loly sat beside Tesla and hugged him purposely smothering her breasts against his side. "Oh sweet you are so concerned with your friends, this is so cute." Loly said and she kissed him in the cheek. "Don't worry sweetheart, I am sure he is fine." Loly said sincerely.

BACK TO ZATERRA

"RUN MAN, RUN!" Ryu-Hou said to Reptile that was running and jumping in a building in a try to escape from a giant crocodile.

"INSTEAD OF TELLING ME TO RUN ENDLESSLY, WHAT ABOUT YOU TELL TO YOUR GANGANTUAN CRAZY WATCHDOG DON'T SWALLOW ME?!" Reptile shouted and then the crocodile smashed the building and tried to eat him but then someone jumped on the creature's head and pulled a chain that was in his neck stopping him.

Reptile and Ryu-Hou saw a man with spiky dark green hair and navy blue eyes holding the chain, the man looked at Reptile and then he looked at Ryu-Hou. "Draco is going to bash you in the head if he discover that you had brought visits." The green haired man said.

"Shut Up Sobek! Don't go speaking as if you know everything, I am pretty sure that Draco and Master Naga will thank me for bringing this warrior, after all he is a Saurian like us." Ryu-Hou said a little cocky.

Then they heard a series of steps coming to their direction. "*Hmm* Just because he is a Saurian doesn't mean that we can trust him, Ryu-Hou." They looked to the right and saw a young handsome man with silver hair and red cold piercing eyes along with a young ninja girl with a curvaceous body and a bust as big as Orihime's wearing a tight red and black legless sleeveless body-suit with bright green eyes and brow short hair. "Sobek, take Cipactli back to her pit." The silver haired man said.

"If that is what you want Draco, let's go back to your house Cipactli." Sobek said to the giant crocodile and he jumped off his head. "Please forgive Cipactli, she simply gets a little excited whenever she met new people." Sobek said and he slightly pulled the chain in the crocodile's neck and they entered a giant culvert.

"Thank you for taking that crocodile away, I was starting to think that she would..." Reptile started to say but then the silver haired man drew an iron chain whip and he hit the ground near Reptile making him fly.

"What is wrong with you Draco? Our species is nearly extinguished and you try to attack the first Saurian that we find in months?" Ryu-Hou questioned but Draco merely stared without moving from where he was standing and his red eyes glowed for a second and Ryu-Hou and he was threw by an invisible force.

Ryu-Hou tried to raise but then Draco appeared at his side and stomped on his chest. "As I said before, we can't trust him just because he is a Saurian." Draco said, Reptile then dashed and punched him in the face but Draco barely moved shocking Reptile. "I see, so you think that a low-life like you can defeat me?" Draco asked and he grabbed Reptile by the neck and he smashed him on the ground and he kicked him. "Tell me your name before I kill you." Draco said and he spun his iron chain whip.

Reptile merely raised and he drew his scimitar. "My name is Reptile."

"Farewell Reptile." Draco said and he moved his whip to hit Reptile but then the ninja girl stood between them and she stopped the whip with a windmill shuriken and she pushed Draco. "What are you doing?" Draco asked shocked.

The girl released the shuriken and let the weapon fall, she looked at Reptile and hugged him with tearful eyes. "You fool, it is me Mira." The girl said crying of happiness.

Reptile widened his eyes and he started to cry and hugged his sister. "I can't believe, how did you survived?" Reptile asked.

"Draco here saved me." Mira replied and Draco blushed lightly.

"Anyway, since you are Mira's brother I think that I can make an exception for you and let you enter our temple, but you need the permission of Naga our master and leader." Draco said and he walked towards a big pyramids and Mira hugged his arm and kissed his cheek and entered along with him with Reptile watching it in disbelieve.

"Can you tell me what kind of relationship they have?" Reptile asked to Ryu-Hou.

"Supposing that you are an overprotective older brother, I don't think that you should know this because you would probably freak out." Ryu-Hou said and he entered along with Reptile.

Inside the temple they walked down a series of stairs and they found a giant door of stone with Chinese dragons carved in them, Ryu-Hou put his hands in the doors and pushed them and found a room with a stone throne and they saw an old age man with a long red hair and a red beard wearing a blue and gold Chinese Outfit. "Please Draco, don't be ill-bred and bring bring our guest here." The red haired man said.

"Yes master." Draco said and he pushed Reptile.

The red haired man raised from the throne and he jumped to the ground. "Could you leave us alone, Draco?" The man asked and Draco and the others left leaving Reptile and the man alone.

"So you are the master Naga that Draco talked about?" Reptile asked.

The man chuckled and nodded yes. "Please don't take seriously everything that Draco says about me." Naga said.

"Yeah, I noticed that he kind that worships you." Reptile said. "So what can you tell about yourselves?" Reptile asked.

"We call ourselves the 'Five Venom Fangs'." Naga replied. "I formed the group after the attack against our Realm, Draco was the first I found and then I found Sobek and Ryu-Ho, and your sister was the last member that joined our team."

"Typical of her, always getting herself in every kind of dangerous situation, I don't know if I feel proud or scared of this situation." Reptile said.

"You appear to be a good boy...uh..." Naga said.

"Reptile...My name is Reptile..." Reptile said.

"Reptile, I would be pleased if you join our cause." Naga said.

Reptile opened his mouth to say something and then he stopped. "I can't join this team, I already lost too much time with this, I have to complete the mission that Lord Shao Kahn gave to me." Reptile thought. "I am sorry but I can't join your team, I am already doing a mission given by my master." Reptile said remorseful.

"But Reptile, we are close to complete our mission but we still need your help." Naga said.

"And what that mission might be?" Reptile asked.

"Have our revenge against the monster who destroyed our home." Naga replied.

Reptile clenched his teeth inside his mask and snarled lowly, the only thing that was bigger than his loyalty to Shao Kahn was the hate he felt for the monster who destroyed his home, Reptile slowly turned his head around and he looked at Naga. "You can be hell sure that I'll help you." Reptile said.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

Mira sat and moving her legs without stopping. "Could please calm down?" Ryu-Hou asked to Mira. "You know that master Naga won't swallow your brother." Ryu-Hou completed.

"I am not against the swallowing part." Draco said and someone hit him in the back of his head.

Draco looked back and he saw Reptile and master Naga. "Don't think that I am going down so easy you brat." Reptile said with a grin.

An anime vein popped out of Draco's forehead. "Are you already wanting to have the floor cleaned with your face?" Draco questioned menacingly.

Reptile laughed and then he shouted "Bring on you jerk!" Reptile shouted showing his closed fist at Draco that was already with his chain whip in his hand.

Naga pulled Reptile away while Ryu-Hou and Mira held Draco. "Did I heard Sobek calling us for dinner?" Mira said.

"Well I heard him and I think that we should go now!" Master Naga said and they pulled Reptile and Draco.

IN THE DINNING ROOM

Reptile was eating with Sobek, Ryu-Hou and Master Naga while Mira was having dinner with Draco, they thought that this was the better way to prevent the male Saurians for killing each other with the silverware. "Seriously, I have to know, what kind of relationship does my sister have with Draco?" Reptile asked to the other male Saurians who remained silent for some time until Master Naga cut the silence off.

"Do you really want to know?" Naga asked and Reptile nodded and he took a glass of water and drank a swig as Naga leaned. "They are in love with each other and they are engaged." Naga whispered in Reptile's ear, Reptile was so shocked when he heard what Naga said that he spat the water that he drank

Some Hours Later

"Seriously? Did you really brought your tooth brush?" Sobek questioned as he and Reptile walked towards Reptile's room.

"What can I say? When you study physic you start to be concerned with every single pathetic detail of your health." Reptile admitted as they arrived. "Who is the owner of the room next to mine?" Reptile asked.

"Well it is your sister's and Draco's room." Sobek said.

Reptile's eye twitched. "So that bastard is sleeping with my sister." Reptile thought as an anime vein popped out his forehead.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sobek asked.

"Yes I will." Reptile said and Sobek left. "Oh Draco, if you deflowered my sister I swear that I'll personally castrate you in your sleep." Reptile said.

NEXT DAY

Reptile was in a training room reading scrolls and books, he raised and he charged energy in the palms of his hands and then he clapped his hands and touched the ground with his palms and then a giant dark green snake blasted through the ground and hissed loud, Reptile smiled and he sat on the ground and the snake rested it's head in Reptile's lap and he stroked the snake's smooth scales. "*Whistle* I must admit, I am quite surprised with the progress of your training." Reptile turned his head back and he saw Draco.

"What do you mean with that? The Summoning Technique is really that difficult?" Reptile asked.

"Along with you only other two people in our group achieved the Summoning Technique were Ryu-Hou and Naga." Draco explained.

"So you didn't teach how to do the Summoning Technique did you?" Reptile questioned, Draco heard the Snake making a dry sound that looked a laugh and he raised an eyebrow at it.

Then Master Naga entered along with the others. "I supposed I would find you here, come I think that is time for us to show our plan." Naga said and they left the training room and they walked down a series of stairs that lead them to the library.

"What are we doing here?" Reptile thought as he put the books and the scrolls in the right place, then Naga took a key that resembled a snake biting it's own tail forming a spiral he stuck it in a hole in the wall and twisted it and a door opened in the wall, Draco took a wooden rod and he set it on fire turning it in a torch and he handed it to Naga and they walked down more stairs. "Please could someone explain what we are doing here?" Reptile asked.

"We are going to show you our means to have the revenge for the destruction of our realm" Draco replied.

"When I found this temple for our base I didn't think I would found these maps carved on the walls." Naga said and he put the torches in the wall and showed drawings carved on the walls. "These drawings show the origin of our species, shows how the Elder God Tetsurri saved us from the humans and created Zaterra and it also shows a chapter of our history that is secret to most of us." Naga said. "Lord Tetsurri had two sons, the older son was called Ouroboros and the younger was Apep." Naga explained.

"Apep tried to help in expanding Zaterra with the Kamidogu's power, but he ended up going insane after absorbing it's power and he almost destroyed the realm, but Ouroboros and Tetsurri defeated Apep and sealed him away." Draco said and they arrived in a room with an altar with a snake like scepter with an emerald in the up it's mouth and drawings in the walls showing a city on flames and in the center a giant Humanoid Snake like monster. "We found Apep's tomb under the Basilisk palace and we also know that the scepter can Resurrect him, but only a Saurian with Velociraptor bloodline." Draco said.

"What? So we are simply going to use him as some kind of living weapon? And once he did the damage I don't think that he'll simply return to the tomb." Reptile said.

"Don't worry, we had already prepared a plan to turn the guy in a mummy again." Sobek assured.

Reptile walked towards the altar and he grabbed the scepter and gave it to Naga. "But still the bad guy who destroyed Zaterra can be in any realm." Reptile said.

"Do you take us as fools? We already discovered were he is." Draco said.

"He is in a worthless realm called Hueco Mundo." Naga said shocking Reptile. "We are going to unleash Apep there." Naga completed making Reptile's blood run cold inside his veins.

"Forgiving my language but, are you out of your mind?! You are going to doom a whole innocent world full of innocent people!" Reptile said indignant.

"There are no innocent people in this world, they welcomed Emperor Shao Kahn, the monster who destroyed our home." Naga said and Reptile widened his eyes of shock.

"Now you are totally insane! Shao Kahn was the man who saved my life after the attack in Zaterra!" Reptile shouted.

"You are in cahoots with Shao Kahn?!" Sobek asked angrily.

"I am disappointed with you Reptile." Draco said and he threw his chain whip and wrapped it in Reptile's wrist.

"Please Draco don't do this! This obviously is some kind of misunderstanding!" Mira said tearfully.

"I am sorry Mira, but unfortunately this isn't a misunderstanding." Reptile said to his sister, he then grabbed the chain whip and he pulled Draco and smashed him on the ground.

"Damn it." Draco muttered, then Reptile jumped and tried to stomp on him but Draco was capable of escaping in the last second, Draco raised and tried to attack but then Reptile appeared and punched him in the stomach sending him fly to crash in a wall and he passed out.

"One down three to go." Reptile thought, but then Naga took a short golden rod and then the rod stretched and transformed into a cobra like staff, Naga spun the staff above his head and he hit it on the ground opening a fissure that swallowed Reptile.

BACK IN HUECO MUNDO

"Oh No!" Ggio said.

Apache came in and she found him sitting in the ground. "What is it sweet?" She asked.

"It is nothing." Ggio replied as he held a photo showing him and Reptile, and the glass was cracked the crack was right over Reptile.

BACK IN ZATERRA

Reptile felt the drops of cold water softly hitting his face, he slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit but then he felt a sharp pain in his left side, he touched it and he felt that he was stabbed by a metal rod, he took the rod off his body and his right hand was surrounded by a black energy with lime green outline and he touched his abdomen with his right hand surrounded by energy and healed himself. Reptile looked up and he stuck his claws in the wall and climbed it and in no time he arrived at the high ground. "I hope I am not too late to stop them." Reptile said and he left the pyramid along with his giant snake, Reptile touched the snake's forehead and she dematerialized, once he got out of the city he arrived at a swamp, he heard a squeal and smiled and he took a vine and climbed a tree and he found a group of Pterodactyls he jumped on the back of one and he wrapped the vine around the beast's beak. "I need your help you freakish flying lizard!" Reptile looked in the Pterodactyl's eyes and the pupils dilated and the Pterodactyl flew with Reptile in his back towards to the sea, they flew for some time until they found The Five Poison Fangs on Cipactli's back going towards the Serpents Continent, the Pterodactyl saw that and he let out a low cry. "Yeah I saw that too." Reptile said, they followed them until they reached the mainland, Reptile got off the Pterodactyl's back and he told to the animal leave and he followed The Five Poison Fangs until they reached the royal palace.

INSIDE THE PALACE

"Stay here while I take care of the ritual." Naga said and he walked down some stairs leaving Draco and the others.

Draco looked at Mira who was with her head in her knees, he sat down at her side. "Look Mira...I..." Draco started to say but then she interrupted him.

"I don't want to talk to you." Mira said. "You're so responsible for the death of my brother as Master Naga is." She said bitter.

Then they heard a laugh, they looked to the side and they saw Reptile. "I am sorry but I don't die that easily." Reptile said.

Draco raise up with his iron chain whip in his hand, Ryu-Hou drew his Chinese Broadsword and Sobek drew a trident. "I'll understand if you don't want to fight Mira, but please don't interfere." Draco said to Mira.

Reptile drew his scimitar and he dashed towards them, Draco moved his whip and tried to hit Reptile that evaded and counter-attacked by grabbing the whip and he pulled Draco, Sobek took his trident and he tried to hit Reptile but he evaded and the ground was stabbed. Sobek's trident was covered with water and he shot a water surge that hit Reptile, Ryu-Hou stabbed the ground with his Chinese Broadsword stone blades that popped out the ground and almost hit Reptile that jumped back, but then Draco's iron chain whip destroyed the stone blades and hit Reptile making him fly. Reptile covered himself with green aura, Draco and the others understood that Reptile was about to transform to his true Saurian form, Draco was surrounded by an orange aura while Ryu-Hou was surrounded by a gray greenish aura and Sobek was surrounded by a turquoise aura. Spikes grew on Reptile's back and a tail grew and he gained the head of a Velocirator, Ryu-Hou transformed to his humanoid Alligator Snapping Turtle form, Draco's skin became dark green and scaly and his eyes became reptilian like and a pair of bat like wings grew in Draco's back and a tail grew and his nails grew till they became sharp claws and he gained the head of a dragon, Sobek's skin became green blackish scaly and his teeth became big sharp fangs and his nails became claws and he gained a crocodile like head. Draco opened his mouth and he breathed a fire stream but that Reptile evaded and he counter-attacked with his Scimitar Draco defended but he was sent to smash in a wall and he passed out, Ryu-Hou entered his shell and he spun at incredible speed and tried to smash Reptile but then Reptile stopped Ryu-Hou with relative easy and he smashed him on the ground, Sobek dashed towards Reptile and tried to stab him with his trident and tried to bite him but then Reptile poked him in both shoulders and the arms and hands became dormant, Sobek watched in shock as the trident fell to the ground, he still ran towards Reptile and tried to kick him but Reptile poked in the upper joints of his femurs and in the knees and then his legs ended dormant as well and he fell face to the ground. "Why don't you kill us traitor?" Sobek snarled.

"I am not a traitor, and you aren't my enemies." Reptile said and he stomped on Sobek's head knocking him out.

Reptile noticed the entrance with a series of stairs and he walked towards it but then Mira stood between him with her Windmill Shuriken in her hands. "Please don't walk." She said but Reptile continued to walk. "Please Stop! I don't want to kill you! But I'll do if you don't stop!" She said with tearful eyes.

"Go ahead, kill me if you think that I am a traitor." Reptile said as he walked, Mira raised her Windmill Shuriken and she was about to threw it but then she released the weapon that fell and she fell to her knees, Reptile lowered and he took off her mask, Reptile brushed the tears off his sister's eyes and he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Please, you have to understand, Master Naga is telling the truth, it was Shao Kahn that destroyed our realm." Mira said.

Reptile stood motionless. "Whether he did it or didn't, I can't let him unleash an evil this big in that realm, I am sorry..." Reptile said and he punched Mira in the stomach with strength enough that she passed out. "...But I can't let your master continue with his plans." Reptile said and he gently put Mira on the ground and raised, he looked at Draco that was awaking. "Please, if I don't survive, take care of my sister." Reptile said shocking Draco and he walked down the stairs until he found a room with a big sarcophagus made of stone with a hole that was exactly like the scepter.

He waked towards the sarcophagus but then a red tail wrapped around his waist smashed him on the ground and threw him to wall, Reptile looked up and he saw a creature was like a humanoid red cobra but with a tail in place of the legs with a golden cobra like staff in his right head and the scepter of Apep in the other. "You are a fool if you think that you are going to stop our plans Reptile." The cobra said.

"It looks like that the name Naga is pretty fitting for you." Reptile chuckled.

"Despite your actions I can still forgive you and convince Draco and the others to forgive you if you waive your services to your master Shao Kahn and help us." Naga said but Reptile merely jumped and tried to kick him in the head but Naga released the Scepter and held the object in his tail and defended with his hand. "*Sigh* I am really disappointed with you." Naga said and he threw Reptile at a wall and the mouth of his cobra Staff opened and he shot a green energy blast that Reptile evaded.

"You are have to do better than this if you want to stop me!" Reptile shouted and he drew his scimitar and he dashed towards Naga and attacked but Naga defended and pushed Reptile and he spat a stream of acid.

Reptile rolled to the side and evaded the acid but the mouth of Naga's cobra staff opened and he shot a green energy blast that hit Reptile and knocked him down. "It is a pity." Naga said and he put the scepter in the hole.

Reptile watched that in shock and he tackled Naga. "Do you have any idea of you just did?!" Reptile questioned and Naga's tail hit him in the head making him fly.

"I assured that the justice our people deserves will happen!" Naga retorted.

"Really? Because in my point of view you aren't doing better than the guy who destroyed our realm whoever he is." Reptile said.

Naga was shaken by it for a second but then he returned to normal. "I am not doing this because I have a choice, if it is to defeat Shao Kahn, Apep is the only creature at our disposal that can defeat him." Naga said a little regretful.

"Fools." They heard a young godlike voice saying, they turned back and saw a black scaly humanoid with a black snake head and purple eyes as tall as Grimmjow, wearing a black armor with sharp shoulder protections and sharp knee protections clawed gauntlets and blades in the elbows and a crimson mantle. "You are fools if think that me, the great Apep will simply obey you as some kind of living weapon?"

"So he is Apep." Reptile thought.

"But Lord Apep...Zaterra was destroyed and..." Naga started to say but then he was knocked down by a black energy blast with blue outline shot by Apep.

"And Zaterra was deservedly destroyed! I shouldn't destroy Shao Kahn, I should thank him for doing it! Zaterra and it's inhabitants became weaker thanks to my father's and my brother's pacifist philosophy. We had one of the biggest armies in all realms, but we never tried to attempt a war against the other realms because our army was created only for our protection, this event made me realize that the whole multiverse has become weaker, and the only way to make this multiverse is by destroying every realm, every living creature and every realm and every Elder God, so the multiverse can restart and go better, and I am sure that the new multiverse will be better, and you know why? Because I am going to recreate this new multiverse at my image." Apep said with a glow in his eyes.

"Oh my god...What have I done?" Naga questioned and Apep raised him by his cobra hood.

"You allowed the old and useless multiverse to have it's end." Apep said and then he was hit by a green energy ball shot by Reptile and he released Naga, Apep turned his head to Reptile. "So you want to fight me?." He then disappeared and reappeared behind Reptile, he tried to cut Apep with his scimitar but the god held the weapon with two fingers and he kicked Reptile that was sent flew and smashed a pillar. "Too bad that you are that weak or we could have a better fight." Apep said.

"So it is good that he have help!" Someone said and then Apep was hit by a fireball and he crashed in a wall.

Reptile looked back and he saw Draco there in his dragon like form. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was with the other guys and in the end we realized that you were right, it is selfishness destroy a whole realm just to appease our vengeful desire" Draco said and then a blur took Naga and dashed up the stairs. "Sobek is taking care of Naga and Mira..." Naga started to say.

Then Ryu-Hou blasted through the ground in his turtle form. "And we'll help you defeat this nuts god." Ryu-Hou said, Apep smirked and a black like helmet lifted from his armor covered all his face with exception of his eyes and the claws of his gauntlets, his shoulder protections, his knee protections, and the blades in his elbows grew as well.

Apep dashed and tried to attack Ryu-Hou with his claws but he defended with his Chinese Broadsword and tried to counter-attack but Apep did a somersault jump and he delivered a dive kick hitting Ryu-Hou in the face, Draco spun his iron chain whip and he tried to hit Apep but the god evaded and grabbed the whip and pulled Draco and stabbed him in the chest with his elbow blade and he kicked Draco away, then he noticed something behind him running towards him he turned around and saw Reptile transforming from his invisible form and tried to attack him but then Apep shot black lightnings from his bladed fingertips and he hit Reptile that flew back and he hit his head on the floor. "Now do you see now how futile your resistance is?" Apep said and he held Reptile by the back of his head. "I was once a king in Earthrealm, the Koreans called me Buraki the Evil Imoogi, the Egyptians however called me with my name: Apep the God of Chaos and Darkness, the Nordic men called me Nidhogg serpent of Hell, and the Aztec called me Quetzalcoatl the feathered serpent, now you understand our true role in this insane game that the Elder Gods call multiverse? We were supposed to be overlords, it was our destiny to rule over the other races as gods, but my brother and father ruined it when..." Apep said but then he was interrupted by Reptile.

"Please, could you stop saying bullshit!?" Reptile said and his hand was covered by green energy and he hit Apep in the head crushing his helmet and making him bleed from a wound in his head.

"HOW DARE YOU HARM ME!" Apep roared and he hit Reptile in the face with his claws and he flew.

Reptile cleaned the blood from the cut in his face as he raised from the ground. "Do you consider yourself a god?! The only thing I see is a super-powered mad despot who thinks he is a god!" Reptile said.

"ENOUGH!" Apep roared and he unleashed a invisible wave that launched Reptile away. "Don't go speaking to me like that you little piece of sh*t! You are nothing when compared to me! I am the true definition of supreme deity!" Apep was surrounded by a black aura and he grabbed Reptile and he blasted through the ceiling and he landed on the roof and released Reptile. "Now Behold what a god is capable of!" Apep shot black lightnings from his bladed fingertips that hit the ground and then tons of boulders and debris floated around him. "Rise Up my army, rise and fight for your master." Apep said and he shot the floating boulders and they fell and melted, from the pools of molten stone Chinese Terracota Warriors formed. "Do you see now what I am truly capable of...?" Apep was saying but then Reptile kicked him in the face and he fell from the palace's roof and he hit the ground.

"I though that I said to you stop saying bullshit." Reptile said and he took his scimitar and he jumped and tried to attack Apep that defended with his gauntlet armor and he knelt Reptile with his knee blade and grabbed him by the head and threw him. "Disappear from my sight!" Apep spread his arms and he created a circular energy wave that disintegrated the Terracota Warriors. "Don't look at me like that! They are my soldiers and I can do with them what I please!" Apep said and he tried to stomp on Reptile's head with his foot covered in black electricity.

Reptile rolled to the side and he kicked Apep in the leg and knocking him down and he kicked Apep in the face, Apep tried to stab Reptile in the face with his claws and Reptile deflected with his scimitar and he counter-attacked but Apep defended and he grabbed Reptile and hit him against a wall and kicked him as he was on the ground, Reptile was kicked sometimes until he grabbed Apep's foot and twisted it and he cut Apep in the arm as he fell. "So a god can bleed." Reptile said with a smirk.

Apep clenched his teeth of frustration and he slapped Reptile that flew some meters away. "Shut Up you insect!" Apep roared and he tried to shot his black lightnings but only sparks appeared shocking him and Reptile's smirk widened.

"Oh what pity, you had ran out of gas." Repitle said mockingly and he walked towards Apep who walked back.

"I know you won't kill me! The good guys never kill, even the bad guys are...!" Apep started to say but then Reptile held him by the neck.

"Your father and brother are good guys, the Five Venom Fangs are good guys but me, I am not a good guy." Reptile said and he stabbed Apep in the chest with his hand, he took his hand off Apep's body and the dead god fell face on the ground, Reptile turned invisible when he heard steps, he looked at the palace and he saw Draco with his arm around Mira's waist for support, then Sobek appeared and Ryu-Hou appeared helping Master Naga. Reptile wanted to go there and speak to his sisters but he stopped when she hugged Draco and kissed him in the lips, Reptile smiled when he saw that his sister could stay with someone she loved and he left to a swamp near the city and there he found he stopped being invisible and he walked towards the giant female crocodile. "I think that this is a farewell for now." Reptile said and he patted Cipactli in her snout and she made a sound that was similar to a purr. Reptile was near the sea when Reiko contacted him.

"_Reptile, what is your status?" _Reiko asked,.

"I have completed my mission, I am ready to return to Las Noches." Reptile said and then a portal appeared.

"_I am sorry, but I have a new Mission for you, it was discovered the existence of a group of Fullbringers called Xcution in Earthrealm town of Karakura, you'll go there and destroy them." _Reiko instructed.

"Why do they have to be killed? They don't seem to be a threat, after all they are just a couple of kids." Reptile said.

"_Lord Shao Kahn ordered it, does you need another good reason?" _Reiko said.

Reptile stood silent as he remembered what Draco said about Shao Kahn being the responsible for the destruction of Zaterra and then he spoke. "Yes... Lord Shao Kahn orders...And we obey." Reptile said and he turned his communicator off. "I no longer know what is true and lie, but I'll follow this road whenever it takes me to." Reptile said and he entered the portal.

* * *

Author's Notes: I am sorry for making you waiting but this Chronicle took a little longer than I expected, what makes this Chronicle special to me is that I really wanted to Reptile discover the truth about the destruction of Zaterra, well I hope you liked and don't forget of reviewing it.


End file.
